A touch of confusion and lust, Zutara fan fiction
by Laceknee1349
Summary: My first official fan fiction, Zuko and Katara confess what they have been feeling towards each other lately and they agree that it's all so confusing, the setting is at Zukos family's summer home that is rarely visited anymore, Zuko is currently teaching Aang fire bending and learning more about himself and the feelings he may have toward that beautiful water tribe girl.
1. I care about you

**This is my first Zutara fanfiction...actually its my first fanfiction of anykind haha. Please give me advice on making my writing better and such :) dont be too mean, but advice is always good.**

Chapter one: I care about you

Zuko sat on the sandy beach looking up at the glimmering moon that was casting a bright reflection on the rippling tide beneath it. Team avatar had decided to stay at Zukos family's summer home on an island near the fire nation, he hated it here but he knew his family never visited it anymore so it was safe. So many painful memories. He thought of all the times he had come here with his mother and sister, his father rarely came with them, being the Fire Lord he was busy. Most days he would have gone on walks with his mother and she would tell him stories and they would watch the cute little turtle ducks play in the ponds. But that was long ago, and his mother has gone. He always liked looking at the moon at night, even though he was a fire bender. The soft pureness of the moon made him relax and remember his loving mother, the soft light caressed his skin much like his mother had when he came to her crying about something Azula did to him.

He ran his fingers though the soft sand and sighed, it was late at night and he knew everyone else was probably asleep by now. Soon the comet would arrive and this war would be done with, at least that's what he had kept telling himself. He felt so alone, his new "friends" hadn't fully trusted him yet and sometimes he wondered if they ever really would, he didn't blame them though. All the times he had hurt them, trying to kill them, he was surprised they were forgiving enough to accept him now. Teaching Aang fire bending hadn't been easy, Zukos fire bending was becoming weaker and weaker because of his lack of hate. He tried telling himself that wasn't a bad thing but it was his duty to teach Aang all that he knew and what he tried teaching him looked like shit. Just the other day he was trying to teach Aang a simpe move Zuko had probably learned at the age of ten, but all that came out of his hands was smoke, fire wasn't even visible.

"I'm such a fuck up!" Zuko held his face with his hands, trying to keep all his emotions in, he was worthless, he was no good to either side. He couldn't be good and he couldn't be bad. He ran his hands through his coarse hair that was covered in a thin layer of sweat, it hadn't been cold out but he had been getting so frustrated with himself. What good was he to anyone? He felt his scar, the ridges were so familiar, it was numb to the touch which was something that had always bugged him. It felt as if that part of him was dead, it was just scar tissue that was made in the past. He clenched his jaw in anger at himself, he was disgusting and he was worthless. He let out a frustrated groan, he wouldn't cry, he never cried.

"Zuko?" said someone behind him, he hadn't heard someone coming but their footsteps would have been muffled by the sand anyways. He could tell it was Katara, her voice didn't sound worried or anything, just curious.

"Yeah?" he responded lamely, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"What are doing out here? You should he sleeping," again, she didn't sound worried, he wanted someone to care but he could tell she didn't.

"Just thinking," Zuko could see that she slowly walked over to sit next to him in the sand. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye, she looked so tired, and she should be the one sleeping.

"Yeah, me too," she sighed softly," the moon always helps, the moon always understands and doesn't judge"

"You didn't have to come out here" Zuko frowned, the last thing he wanted to be was a hassle.

"I don't mind, you looked like you needed some company," her voice softened and she laid a hand on her shoulder, "I saw you from the window."

"Thank you," Zuko replied; trying not to give away his feelings, he had always seen her caring towards her friends and talking with them and always wanting them to be happy. He wanted that, he wanted her to comfort him, the way no one else had. His uncle had but it wasn't the same. He was family and he was supposed to care for Zuko, he wanted someone to care for him because they wanted to, not because they had to. He lowered his head and examined the rocks and shells in the sand, trying to avoid Katara, even though he wanted her attention so badly.

"I know we aren't really close but I want you to know if something is bothering you, you can talk to me," he was so tempted, he needed to let all his feeling out, they were tearing him apart.

"I don't know if I can," he was so embarrassed, he didn't want her to see him like this; he felt a warmth in his face and a slight stinging in his eyes. _You can't cry, you'll make everything worse, worse than it already is._

"Zuko please, it's not good to keep everything inside all the time," she moved closer to him, he could feel that she was cold by the hand she had on his shoulder, and she was shivering, but then why did he feel so warm?

"I'm worthless," he muttered, he knew she hear him though.

"No Zuko, you're not worthless, you're teaching the avatar fire bending! That is something extremely important for him."

"You see me teach him sometimes don't you? I've lost my anger, my rage, I can't fire bend without that."

"That can't be true, I'm sure you'll find a way, I know it. You're smart Zuko."

"No! I'm a fucking idiot!" he was shaking now, not of anger but of fear, fear of himself.

"Zuko please" she placed her hand on his face, the side with the scar, she had done this before. He raised his hand and grasped her hand that was softly touching his face. He looked into her blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes, he had always tried to avoid them but they seemed to be magnetic. They were like precious gems that only royalty could own.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his voice cracked and he could feel the sides of his mouth tremble.

"I'm here for you," she said quietly as he let go of her hand, she let her had fall slowly into her lap. She could tell he needed to let out all his emotions, she knew if he did he wouldn't hurt her, it wasn't anger he had, it was sadness.

_Don't cry you fucking waste of space!_ Zuko's brain screamed at him. But he couldn't help it, it was too much, thinking of his mother and thinking of the terrible mistakes he had made in his life. Tears rolled down his face and he grabbed Katara and held her in his arms, he made sure to be gentle. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He sobbed, his whole body shook and all the tears he had kept in all those years rushed out of his body. It felt so good to have someone there to hold him. Especially her, that beautiful Katara.

"Zuko, it's okay," she said soothingly to him, "I know it hurts," she held him tighter and could feel how warm he was. He was sobbing so hard, she had never imagined him acting this way. He seemed more human than he ever had before. She smiled lovingly and rubbed his back.

"Thank you so much Katara," Zuko managed to say, his crying had softened and he relaxed.

"I care about you Zuko, even though I didn't seem like I did," she sighed, she knew she had been rude and mean to him many times, "but I always knew you were a good person, under that shell you had."

It took a while for Zuko to finally calm down, they broke their embrace and katara wiped away his remaining tears. He loved her soft smile; it made the world seem like a good place again. He felt like a new person, he held his hand out. He felt a new power inside of him, a good one, and a happy one. He made a flame, not a powerful flame but a controlled flame. He could see Kataras face so much better, she smiled wider at him, he had learned to make fire without anger.

"Look Zuko," she laughed happily, but he put out the fire quickly and kissed her. He held her face gently with his hands and leaned into it. She was surprised for a second but then leaned into the kiss too.

"I think I love you.

**Well there you have it :) the first chapter! thanks for reading and if you have any ideas or suggestions just tell me :) please review, i need all the help i can get lol.**


	2. More than a simple kiss

**This is my first Zutara fanfiction...actually its my first fanfiction of anykind haha. Please give me advice on making my writing better and such :) dont be too mean, but advice is always good.**

**this chapter does get a little dirty so be warned, i tried to make it somewhat realistic, i know i havent lead up to this all very well haha but all i want is some zesty Zutara action ;)**

Chapter two: More than a simple kiss

"I think I love you."

Zuko was utterly shocked when the works popped out of his mouth, he pulled away from Katara and looked at her awkward expression. He shouldn't have said that, he knew she didn't feel the same way. Aang and her always seemed so close, he always had a feeling her and Aang would end up together. But he wanted her, ever since he saved her from those stupid pirates.

"Zuko…" she said, she was shocked. She knew she liked him but she didn't know if she actually loved him.

"I'm so sorry katara," he looked away ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, I might love you too," she said the last part quietly, "I'm not sure, it's all so complicated."

"I know," Zuko looked over at her; her eyes were filled with confusion, the same confusion he felt in his heart. He knew every time she was around he would get nervous and his heart would start to beat faster. He also knew it wasn't impossible for them to be together, they were two totally different people, but maybe once together they could make one stable person. He rested his hand on his knee and looked down at it. _How could she ever love a man like me, she hated me, she feared me._

"I know it's confusing, but we have plenty of time to think about it," she smiled at him softly and held his hand that was resting on his knee.

"Is it okay if I kiss you again?" he asked, not daring to look at her. She smiled warm heartedly, and laughed.

"Yes, it's okay," and after she said that he kissed her again, harder, and she fell backwards onto the sand. She could feel the sand sliding into her clothes but she didn't care. He caressed her cheek with his hand and his warm soft lips pushed against hers. She kissed back with force; she had no idea where this could possibly be going. Would it stop with just kissing? His hands fell down and held her and pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers over his stomach and chest, he was so…_firm._ They parted for a second to catch their breath and they looked into each other's eyes, slightly out of breath. They both smiled, it was so much fun! She giggled a little and he gazed at her with his smoldering eyes. She inhaled his lovely scent and smiled even wider.

He slowly slid his hands under her shirt, he felt how cold she was and heated his hands and slid them all over her cold stomach. She was so soft he leaned down and slowly and gently kissed her stomach, his tender loving lips made her feel the warmth not only on her skin but also in her heart. She ran her fingers through his untamed hair. She felt so vulnerable to him, this man could kill someone with one gesture of his hand but he was kissing her with the gentlest of touches. Goosebumps ran up and down her arm from the sensations she was feeling from him.

"You don't have to worry," he looked up at her as he stopped moving his hands, "I promise not to go too far, not tonight," she let out a sigh of relief, she didn't want things to go too fast in all this confusion and lustful feelings.

"Another night," she said as she slowly and gracefully took his shirt off, "tonight this is good though," she laughed and stared at his wonderful body and felt his firm stomach once again. He smiled and held her hands against his chest, where his heart was.

"You make my heart go crazy, can you feel how fast it's pumping?" and she could, she could feel every fast beat it took and the warmth that heart seemed to give off. She liked when he held her hands like this, his rough palms against her tender skin.

"Mine is going just as fast I'm sure," they kissed again, Zuko slowly pushed his own tongue into Katara mouth and their tongues seemed to wrestle with each other. Katara kissed him quickly a couple times on the lips then her kissed traveled down his jaw and down his throat. She pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips, she continued kissing him along his throat and she could tell he liked it by the way he grabbed her thighs and softly squeezed them. She could feel his smile as he ran his hands up the side of her delicious thighs and he cupped his hands around her tender butt. She giggled as he grabbed her butt in a playful manner. He growled in a sexy tone and pulled her right on top of the hard lump that lie just below his waist. She knew what it was; she had never been on top of one while it was so hard though. She looked at Zuko with nervous eyes and he brushed the hair out of her eyes on a loving way.

"I'm sorry, is this too much?" he asked her with a worried look. She shook his head no.

"It's good," she smiled, "I'm glad I can turn you on," she grinned and he grabbed her butt and started to push and pull her in a way that she knew was stroking him. She kissed him more lustfully now and she pushed and pulled herself in the way Zuko's hands directed her. A small moan escaped his lips, and his mouth went limp, she continued kissing though, she liked where this was going. This was all safe and she liked that, she knew next time things would probably get more intense. His hands gripped her more firmly now and he pushed and pulled her faster against him. Her arms went from lying on his chest to the ground to balance her more. The sand wasn't very stable but it helped.

"Oh Katara," he moaned, she kissed his nose and smiled.

"Yes Zuko?" she replied playfully.

"Please don't stop."

"I won't, I promise," Zuko pushed and pulled her faster and faster and his arms began to shake and loosen his grip on her. She continued though, not slowing down and she tried harder to grip the ground so she was able to keep up.

"I'm so close," he mumbled, she knew what that meant and she had no idea what to do, this was going to make a mess.

"Should we stop?" She asked while practically out of breath.

"No, it'll be fine," she continued then and his arms trembled even more, "when I cum keep going though, but slower," he could barely talk but she understood him and nodded. Then all at once she felt that hard lump pulsate and she could tell all that cum came rushing out of him, he went limp with a sigh and she continued slowly until she finally stopped. She didn't look down because she knew they was probably a mess. Zuko laughed, they were both so out of breath and Kataras arms were aching from all the use, "Thank you," he smiled up at her.

"No problem," she smiled back and held a hand to his face and caressed his cheek, "next time it's my turn though," she winked.

"Can't wait," he grinned at her and held her hands to his chest again, "we should go back though" he said in a sad tone. Katara nodded in agreement, they both slowly stood up, both of them were shaking and exhausted. Katara looked over at his crotch to see a large wet spot, she laughed a little.

"that can't be comfortable," she joked, she grabbed the hand that was at his side and intertwined their fingers and she leaned against his sturdy body as they walked over the sand.

"It was worth it," he smiled at her lovingly as they approached the stone walkway that lead to the house, "Tomorrow night, same place?" he winked and softly kissed her cheek, sending goose bumps all over her body, she shivered slightly and giggled.

"Sure, but you better start preparing yourself," she wrapped her arm around his waist and clutched the soft fabric of his shirt that hung loosely, "I expect great things from you," they laughed and smiled widely at each other while their noses brushed each other as Zuko leaned in to kiss Katara again as they approached the door, it was a deep kiss and he braced Katara's back as he leaned into it, she ran her fingers again through his shaggy hair and then caressed his cheek.

"I think we should keep this as out little secret for now, at least until this war is over," Zuko looked into Katara's deep blue eyes with a look of seriousness, she nodded, she knew it was the wrong time for all of this affection, they were supposed to be concentrating on taking the fire nation down. After a long, warm and tender hug they opened the door quietly and said goodbye to each other before heading to their rooms. Zuko looked back at Katara one more time and sighed happily before entering his room.

**Well that's chapter two ****J**** I hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D thank you so much for reading! Leave any suggestions in the comments!**


End file.
